B's sick Day
by klaineismylife
Summary: One shot. Blaine sick at school and Cooper comes to look after him! T for safety.


**A/N This is an Andercest/Cooplaine. It's just some harmless fluff of a day when Blaines sick. **

**Prompt from Tumblr (klaineruntheworld) **

**Prompt me!**

******I own nothing.**

**D x**

* * *

To say Blaine didn't feel well was an understatement. He was sat in class, not even sure what lesson it was anymore and he felt and looked like death warmed up. He was shivering but he knew he was hot to the touch, his head was banging, throat scratchy and there was a terrible ringing in his ears. He'd tried to focus on the class, really he had, but he just couldn't bear to look up right now. He stared at his desk trying to stay awake and conscious.

He was pulled out of his daze by a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, class is over" Jeff said to him, it felt like he'd screamed it down his ear to Blaine though. "You ok mate? You don't look too good" Jeff's tone was worried now. Blaine shuck his head which was a big mistake as a pain shot through his head making him clutch it.

Nick and Jeff were at his side immediately. They took one of his arms each and grabbed his bag and all but carried him out of the class and to the nurse's office. When they finally made it there the nurse was out but the door was open. Nick, the strongest of the pair, lifted Blaine onto the bed and pulled his phone out of his blazer. Jeff sat next to the dazed boy keeping an eye on him whilst Nick text people to let them know what was going on.

Wes: _It's Nick. Tell sir we're in the nurse's office with Blaine, he's really sick. See you at warbler practice, don't expect our main man!_

Cooper: _Hey Coop, it's nick. Blaine's really sick and I'm worried. Can you come get him?_

_I'll be there in an hour tops. Don't leave him alone. – C_

It was a two hour drive from Blaine's house to Dalton but Nick knew how much Cooper cared for Blaine so it was no surprise he's be speeding. Nick pulled a chair over to the bed, pulled Jeff onto his lap and held his boyfriend whilst they watched over there now sleeping best friend's form.

Meanwhile Cooper was breaking all the limits to get to Blain. His brother didn't get sick often and now he was his boyfriend he had even more of a need to look after him. He was only 10 minutes away now. He needed to see B.

Blaine was aware there was a new body in the room, wherever he was. The nurse had come back and was prodding him.

Cooper ran to the school office and told the receptionist why he was here. The nurse had already sent the message down so he was allowed through straight away. He ran to the nurse's office knowing where it was from his time here. He knocked, always the gentleman, before entering. He looked over to the bed and saw Blaine curled in a ball, a pained expression on his face with Niff looking over him.

"Hey coop" Jeff whispered so as not to disturb Blaine.

"Hey Jeff, Nick" he nodded. "Can i take him home now?" he asked, directing this to the nurse as he walked over to his baby brother.

"I think you better, make sure he gets a lot of rest and has the rest of the week off" she informed

"Will do, I'll text you guys later to tell you how he is" cooper said sliding his arms under Blaine and lifting him, bridal style to his chest. He grabbed Blaine's bags before walking back to the car, his eyes fixed on the sick boy in his arms.

Blaine stayed asleep the whole ride back. Cooper had lowered the passenger chair so he was lay down but he was still next to cooper.

When they pulled up to the drive of the house Coop ran around to a semi conscious Blaine.

"Coop?" he whimpered

"Yer, I'm here B, its okay, we're at home now" cooper pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I don't feel good"

"I know, we'll get you inside and I'll look after you"

With that he carried him inside and straight to his room and lay him down on the bed. Cooper kicked of his own shoes and grabbed Blaine some sweats and one of his own hoodies out. He knew how Blaine loved to wear Cooper's jackets. He helped the boy change and laid him in his bed whilst he went to get tablets and water.

Blaine felt the bed move next to him. Coopers scent was stronger now. It must be cooper next to him. He's managed to work out the last two hours and how he'd ended up in his bed.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?"

"Crap" Blaine muttered back.

Cooper chuckled and slid next to Blaine in the bed pulling the smaller one into him, Blaine snuggling into the embrace. Cooper held him tight and pressed a kiss to his curls. He hated Blaine being ill. He hated the love of his life being in pain and him not being able to help. So he did all he could. He held him close and ran his hands down his side.

"You'll get sick if you stay here" Blaine broke the silence with.

"I don't care; I'm not leaving you when you're sick"

"But..."

"No buts. I love you B, so much, I'm staying here"

"I love you too coop"

Blaine suddenly rushed out of the room to the ensuite and threw up. Cooper followed closely and rubbed his back. When he sat up he had tears streaming down his face. After wiping his face cooper pulled him into his arms and carried him to the bed and rocked them as he cried.

"I hate being sick" Blaine mumbles into coopers t-shirt.

"I know you do B, i know"

"I'm so glad you're here, so glad you're mine"

"Me too B, me too. Now get some sleep and ill make you soup for when you feel better"

"Lie with me?" Blaine asked.

"Always babe, always" with that cooper took of his and Blaine's shirts and pressed their chests together, knowing Blaine loved feeling his skin. With a final kiss and I love you, Blaine fell asleep in his boyfriends arms. He was so lucky to be in love with his brother.


End file.
